The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a charging generator.
Prior devices for controlling charging generators fail to indicate malfunctions such as wire breakage in the exciter circuit of the charging generator causing the latter to generate no voltage, and uncontrolled charging in which the storage battery is continuously charged without control. Should these malfunctions occur, the storage battery is excessively discharged or charged, respectively.